This invention relates to hand operated fishing tackle usable by anglers to disengage fishhooks and fishing lures from the jaw, gullet, gills, throat or mouth of a fish without endangering the user from the teeth or fins of the fish.
Prior disgorgers usually required their fishhook engaging parts to slide linearly in a straight line toward each other. The result often was that they were not readily usable to extract hooks from a number of different fish species or sizes, and some were not sturdy enough to be usable to disgorge hooks and lures from large, heavy fish. Others could not be used to grasp a wide variety lures and hooks of varying sizes, or required the user to have a strong grip. The prior disgorgers and disgorging methods often caused fatal or serious damage to delicate parts of a fish's anatomy.